gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Puck Relationship
The Mercedes-Puck Relationship, often referred to as 'Puckcedes, '''is the brief relationship between Mercedes Jones, and Noah Puckerman. They dated in the Season One episode, Laryngitis after Puck decides to target a newly-popular Mercedes as his next girlfriend to increase his social status after losing his mohawk and being thrown in the dumpster. Despite a warning from Quinn about Puck's promiscuous tendencies and a fight with Santana, she continues to succumb to Puck's charms after they sing ''Lady Is a Tramp together. His plan is in fact successful until they subsequently break up in the same episode because Mercedes witnesses Puck bullying the other students again and she disliked it. Overview Before Puck and Mercedes meet, Mercedes is just another victim of his bullying. He ends up joining the Glee Club with Finn, Mike, and Matt. He is also paired up with Mercedes to sing a ballad in the episode Ballad. During rehearsal, he tells her that he is the father of Quinn's baby, and she ends up telling the rest of the glee club, excluding Rachel and Finn. Later on, Puck has to have his mohawk shaved because his mother finds a mole on his head, and he becomes bullied by nerds, and is given a taste of his own medicine when they throw him in a dumpster. He sees that Mercedes has become popular by joining the Cheerios, and he wants her to be his girlfriend. He fails by using pick-up lines and history about African-Americans and Jews, but later wins her over by singing Lady Is a Tramp with her. They date, which makes Puck's ex-girlfriend and lover, Santana, extremely jealous. They fight over him while Quinn, Puck's other ex-girlfriend, wants Mercedes to date him. Once Puck becomes popular again, he begins bullying the nerds and flirting with other girls again, and Mercedes ends up quitting the Cheerios and breaking it off with him. Episodes Season One Throwdown In Keep Holding On, Puck and Mercedes are partners and he carries her as apart of the choreography. Ballad They get paired up to be ballad partners. Mercedes tells him that they all want to sing Lean On Me to Finn and Quinn, but Puck says no. Mercedes doesn't understand this, and Puck tells Mercedes that he is the father of Quinn's baby, not Finn. Mercedes defends Quinn, and tells him to leave her alone because Quinn chose Finn to be the father. She eventually tells everyone in the Glee Club, besides Rachel and Finn. Laryngitis Puck, realizing that he isn't cool after getting his mohawk shaved off, finds it his mission to date a popular girl. He sees Mercedes (who is now on the Cheerios), and figures that she will boost his reputation, so he starts to pursue her. Mercedes is reluctant at first, but Puck wins her over with Lady Is a Tramp. They begin dating. Quinn tells Mercedes that she's not upset, and makes sure she realizes that Puck is only using her. Mercedes tells her she knows he is only using her for her popularity, and Quinn warns her to watch out for Santana. Santana and Mercedes then sing The Boy Is Mine. Puck seems stunned, and Mercedes wins the fight. They date throughout the episode. Mercedes asks Puck if he can get her a drink,but he yells at a nerd to get the drink for her. Mercedes sees this and isn't happy. Puck later sees her out of her Cheerios uniform, and when he asks her why, she tells him she quit. She then breaks it off with Puck because she realizes she doesn't need a man to be successful and happy. Journey Will calls a Regionals setlist nomination party. The Glee Club breaks down, and Mercedes mentions that Puck and Santana will not even acknowledge her after Glee Club is over. Puck agrees with her and seems concerned. Season Two Audition When trying to impress the school by singing Empire State of Mind, Puck raps part of the song and when he enters, Mercedes comes in beside him, vocalizing. Grilled Cheesus Mercedes dances to Puck's rendition of Only the Good Die Young. Silly Love Songs Mercedes dances to Puck's rendition of Fat Bottomed Girls, she also seems jealous when she knows that Puck presenting this song to Lauren. She is also sitting next to him when Artie and Mike perform PYT (Pretty Young Thing) Blame It on the Alcohol Mercedes and Artie call Santana, Brittany and Puck where they discuss whether or not to go to Rachel's party. They also sing Blame It (On the Alcohol) with Santana and Artie. Sexy Puck and Mercedes are partners in Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) where they sing and dance to each other. A Night of Neglect Puck is smiling and claps when Mercedes returns and "demands" New Directions watch her perform. When she performs Ain't No Way, he is seen grinning and making exaggerated emotional expressions. He stands, giving her a standing ovation with the rest of New Directions and even shouts. Funeral Puck and Mercedes are sitting next to each other during the urgent meeting at the end of the episode. Season Three Asian F During Mercedes' dream sequence in It's All Over, Puck and Mercedes have a part in the song where they sing back and forth to each other. In this, Puck doesn't appear to be against Mercedes' argument, but doesn't agree with her actions. Goodbye While Finn and Puck sing Glory Days, Mercedes is next to Puck. She plays with his hat. Season Four Glease While talking to Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry, Mercedes explains how Puck keeps her busy with asking stupid stuff from her in Los Angeles. Thanksgiving Puck and Mercedes are happy to see each other when most of the graduates are reunited at McKinley to help out the newbies. They also attend the dinner at Breadstix where all of them discuss their experiences after high school thus far. Songs Duets Tumblr l2aw58Z88e1qbekp6o1 500.png|Lady Is a Tramp (Laryngitis)|link=Lady Is a Tramp Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''The Boy Is Mine'' by Brandy and Monica. (Laryngitis) *''Glory Days'' by Bruce Springsteen (Goodbye) Trivia *Mercedes is the second person Puck sings to in order to impress her, Rachel being the first and Lauren being the third. *They are usually the people that push Artie around in his wheelchair. *In Puck's voice-over at the beginning of Laryngitis, when he sets his sights on Mercedes, he refers to her as "Black Girl from Glee Club whose name I can't remember right now." *Puck has only been seen to kiss Mercedes on the cheek. *Quinn has lived with both of them after she got kicked out of her house. *Puck gets all of the facts wrong about Martin Luther King, Jr., which Mercedes finds offensive. *They both move to L.A. after Season Three, and according to Mercedes, he calls Mercedes for hot girls' phone numbers. Gallery 6a00d8341c5d9653ef0133ed84ed17970b.jpg Ballad11.jpg Laryngitis1.jpg|Mercedes and Santana fight over Puck puckcedes.png glee1-empirestofmind-11.jpg|Mercedes and Puck Empire of mine 11-18-puck-confession578.jpg 654333562756.png G8_12t.jpg img-thingpuck.jpg mercedespuck6789.jpg puckcedes6456.gif puckkissingmercedes7.gif Puckmercedes4.png The Lady is a Tramppuckcedes.jpg tumblr_lyd5fpZLqK1qgkj12o14_500.jpg 11-18-puck-confession.jpg funk3.jpg Glee-s01e22-journey-to-regionals-quinn-puck-mercedes-baby.jpg glee11222.jpg tumblr_l2aw58Z88e1qbekp6o1_500.png LIATPuckcedes.jpg tumblr_mgschrhty71r7lepzo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m80bxmWuXt1r9j23to1_500.jpg puck and mercedes.png Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples